The present invention is directed to a vertical urine pad holder that is used to train and protect walls or door frames that have been marked with urine by a canine.
Male dogs tend to mark their territory within a house by spraying urine on walls or door openings. Dogs spray locations within a house to deliver their scents to other dogs. It is believed that they spray the house to inform other dogs or animals of their territory and of their dominance within the territory.
One of the problems with the dogs spraying locations within a house is that, if you have more than one dog, all dogs will spray the same location in order to show their dominance and their claim to a specific territory.
The present invention is directed to a vertical frame that is placed on a corner wall or on a door frame. The frame is used by first placing a urine pad on the frame and then placing the frame over a corner wall or a door frame so that the urine pad is securely draped over the corner wall or the door frame.
The present invention allows the canines to mark their territory within a home, while preventing the walls or door frame from being damaged.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a vertical urine pad holder that is used to train and protect walk or door frames that have been marked with urine by a canine.